Forgetting to remember
by mnstonecold
Summary: A sequel of sorts to what else, Remembering to forget. Read it first to understand. Sad/agnst.


NCIS

Forgetting to remember

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo is at the podium, as he clears his throat to begin his speech. He is the keynote speaker at the graduating class of the FLETC. He looks around at all of the new probies and remembers.

"As Agents of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service you are charged with three missions. Prevent terrorism, protect secrets, and reduce crime."

He stops but the resumes, "You will encounter all of these in your everyday job. In my ten years of service I have seen terrorism hit close to home, I have investigated over 300 crime scenes, and have protected some most very deep secrets, none of which can be revealed to you today."

"Someone very close to me once said 'remember to forget'. I think it is better to recall those who have laid their life down, or put their life on the line, in order to serve these missions. It is better to forget about these people, because of the pain of their loss. But, it is important to remember them for the sacrifices they made, in order to protect not us but those around us and the people of this nation."

Tony isn't one for long winded speeches, but this was different. He lost some of his best friends and partners. Some of which, he did have secrets from, and those who the crime of terrorist act he couldn't prevent.

"We're not only here to induct a new class but to remember a fallen colleague."

he looks at the front row and sees his friends, his co-workers, his family. Abby dressed in black, and sobbing. Tim McGee his friend and lead agent. Ducky his grandfather figure. Jimmy Palmer, the weird cousin of the family. But one seat is empty. One seat that was to be his, but now is empty because of the empty task of making this speech.

"In his life Leroy Jethro Gibbs saw more tragedy than any normal person could bear. He lost him mother at a young age. He lost his wife and only child to violence. He made sacrifices and lost friends and colleagues along the way. He also had an impact on those who survived. Who made it past all the crime and evil in this world, to keep doing the job. The job that we all have taken to protect others."

"This job is not without risks." He remembers the fallen comrades. Pacci. Kate. Jenny. Ziva. And now...

One month ago...

"Okay how should we deal with this boss?" Tony asks.

"Like we do every other arrest Tony, go in Sigs a blazing!" he says as he smiles.

"On your six, boss."

"McGee, you ready?" Tony asks over the comm.

"Ready." he replies on the other side of the terrorist cell.

They charge as the three terrorists are shocked, and go for their weapons. One gets off a shot at Tony and misses. Another shoots McGee in the vest knocking him back. Tony shoot to kill him as the other is brought down by Gibbs. They restrain the third one as McGee slowly gets up.

"You okay, probie?"

"Thank God for Kevlar. Wait! Weren't there fo-"

Gibbs helps him up as Tony cuffs the suspect. The a shot rings out. It hits the suspect in the head. Tony drops him as another shot rings out. Gibbs leans over as McGee takes cover.

Tony takes out the last as they check on Gibbs. His vest is clean, until Tony notice the hole in his jacket.

"Boss, you okay?" Tony asks.

He cough up blood and tries to speak but can't.

"You'll be okay boss. I'll head slap myself later for asking."

"Tony..." Gibbs weakly says.

"Yeah, boss. I'm right here."

"Rule 50. Don't forget...to remember...those who..." as he struggles to breathe.

"Boss! You are not doing this to me. Come on! Not like this!"

"Tim." Gibbs says. "Be with her. Protect..." as he drifts off a bit.

"I will boss. Abby will be safe."

"Jethro! You will not die! That's an order!" Tony demands.

Chocking on his blood in his lungs, he whispers out, "I love you, boys."

Gibbs starts to loose his grip on the agents, as they say, "Boss!"

Gibbs looks up and see Shannon and Kelly waiting for him to let go.

'Come on, daddy. It's time.'

'We miss you, Jethro'

The view rises up as Tony and McGee hold the lifeless body of their leader.

A week later...

"Special Agent DiNozzo. This has arrived for you."

Ben the mail boy hands him the package. Tony read the sender.

"L.J. Gibbs."

"What is it?" McGee asks as Abby and Ducky come over.

"It's his 'in case of' package. Every agent used to do one." Ducky responds.

"Letters." Tony finds. "To everyone."

He hands them out to the three but there are three left. One to Ziva and one to Jenny.

"I-" Abby sees and runs off to cry.

"Let her go, Tim." Tony says.

"He never did update it. I'm sure...of course." Ducky thumbs through and finds the letter to Shannon and Kelly.

"Always a Marine."

"There's more. A gift wrapped package addressed to Tony." McGee shows.

Tony grabs it and leaves.

He walks down the basement steps of Gibbs house and goes to finds the bottle of bourbon. He takes a jar and empties it out and pours a drink. He opens the package. Inside are a list of rules, his house deed transferring it to Tony, Kate's ID and badge. And last but not least a picture of the team, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, McGee and Gibbs at Abby's birthday party six months ago.

He takes a drink and says, "I love you, Jethro."

present day...

"I'm going to miss you boss..." as he breaks down as does everyone else.

Back in the squad room, everyone is at their own desks as Gibbs is empty, as it should be.

"We should never forget to remember. Where did you get that from?" Ducky asks.

"It's another story, Duck. Maybe some other time." Tony responds.

"You know, the first time I saw Gibbs I thought that this job would suck, with him yelling at people all the time. But then, he turned out..." Abby says.

"I don't know what Gibbs thought of me the first time he saw me." McGee wonder.

"Michael Jackson. With the mask after that body was found in the oil drum." Tony responds.

"He thought you were going to vomit all over of the crime scene." as he laughs.

"That's when I first met you guys. I'm sure I turned out better than that."

"You have, probie." Tony says.

Abby gets up and slams her hand down on Gibbs desk.

"Let's make a pact. Never EVER forget! Not Gibbs, or Ziva or the director, or Kate or anyone else."

"Agreed." as McGee places his hand in.

"Yes, I'm in." Ducky joins in.

Tony sighs and then joins, "Never forget to remember."


End file.
